La voie du dragon
by Moonlight feather
Summary: Et si le destin de Camelot ne reposait pas uniquement sur les épaules de Merlin ? Une jeune femme pourrait avoir un rôle important dans la légende.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La haute silhouette du monstre planait largement au-dessus du château permettant à la mince silhouette le chevauchant d'observer le royaume qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Un royaume maudit, sans magie. Camelot. La silhouette encapuchonnée se rassit, repensant à sa première visite.

A l'époque, elle était venue à cheval, cela la faisait sourire, elle qui pouvait aisément y parvenir en quelques heures avait passé de longues journées à chevaucher. C'est vêtue d'une armure semblable à celle d'un chevalier que l'ombre avait pénétré dans le château pour défier le prince héritier. Le but n'était pas de le tuer, bien au contraire, mais de l'éprouver et de vérifier s'il serait bien le futur Haut-Roi. Malheureusement, la rencontre avec celui-ci fut gâchée par la présence de son père, le roi, Uther Pendragon. Selon la rumeur celui-ci était toujours en vie ayant miraculeusement survécu à bon nombre d'ennemis. Le miracle avait un nom : Emrys, plus communément appelé Merlin. Le jeune serviteur avait réussi à gagner la confiance de l'ombre. Même lui avait été surpris puis inquiet à l'idée que ses intentions soient les mêmes que celles de Morgause : se débarrasser du roi. Le jeune homme avait été surpris lorsqu'elle les lui avait révélées mais il l'avait été d'avantage lorsque, le jour de son duel avec Arthur, elle avait soumis ses conditions au roi qui s'était empressé d'accepter que le combat s'arrête sans mort. La surprise fut de mise pendant tout le duel tandis que l'ombre qu'elle était évitait les coups du prince avec une agilité déconcertante et ne fut acculée qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure. La pointe de l'épée sous la gorge, elle avait alors retiré son heaume devant un public ébahi de découvrir une femme. « Vous êtes bien le futur Haut-Roi. » Tels furent ses mots lorsqu'elle s'inclina légèrement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, devant un Arthur déconcerté puis devant le public.

La jeune femme se demandait à présent si le prince avait changé. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler plus longuement même si derrière son air arrogant, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien. La raison était toujours la même, le roi. Elle soupira ce qui attira l'attention de sa compagne ailée. Celle-ci tourna sa tête aux écailles d'un gris légèrement bleuté, ses prunelles la fixant intensément, consciente du malaise de sa partenaire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Aya. Je ne vais pas le tuer. » Les iris presque incandescents de la dragonne la fixèrent à nouveau avant que celle-ci ne réponde. « Méfie-toi Mélisande, je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme. Rappelle-toi qu'il nous a décimés, le roi fou est dangereux. » Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et se focalisa sur le paysage alentour afin de chercher un endroit pour atterrir. Après avoir repéré une clairière assez éloignée de la ville, la dragonne atterrit un peu brutalement. Sa compagne descendit non sans avoir de nouveau jeté un sourire moqueur à Aya. « J'aurais préféré venir avec toi » La jeune femme la rassura lui expliquant que si elle était en danger la dragonne serait là avant que quiconque ait pu la blesser.

Lorsqu'elle put apercevoir les murailles de la citadelle, la jeune femme replaça d'avantage sa cape. Elle espérait passer plus inaperçue ainsi vêtue. Beaucoup lui aurait jetée un regard choqué s'ils avaient pu voir son visage aux traits féminins. Une femme ne devait pas être habillée de la sorte, seuls les hommes en avaient le droit. Mais Mélisande se fichait des convenances. Elle se mêlait à la foule, s'extasiant telle une enfant devant l'agitation de Camelot. Les gens faisaient à peine attention à elle, c'était agréable, elle pouvait sembler ordinaire à première vue. Aya grogna au fond de son esprit, la réprimandant au travers de leur lien invisible, comme à chaque qu'elle enviait seulement la tranquillité de la population.

Elle arriva devant le château, aussi imposant que dans son souvenir. Beau mais écrasant sous son poids les modestes habitations des divers artisans. La jeune femme voulait revoir Merlin, et surtout lui présenter Aya. Malheureusement pour elle, l'orientation n'avait jamais été son point fort.

« Excusez-moi, messire, fit-elle à un chevalier posté devant le château, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la demeure du médecin de la cour ? » Elle le regardait par-dessous son capuchon, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa voix trop aigüe pour un homme.

« Bien sûr, si vous voulez me suivre. »

Elle suivit le chevalier, étonnée qu'il la guide lui-même. Il ouvrit enfin une porte, après l'acquiescement d'une voix derrière celle-ci.

« Messire Léon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? commença Gaius.

Vous avez de la visite. Je vais donc vous laisser. »

Sur ces mots, il inclina la tête et sortit. Une fois seuls, le médecin regardait la jeune femme d'un air méfiant. Elle sourit en se découvrant.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, nous nous sommes déjà croisés. Je suis Mélisande.

\- Vous êtes celle qui avait défié le prince, son ton était affirmatif, signe qu'il se souvenait d'elle, que faites-vous de nouveau ici ?

\- Eh bien… je dois avouer que je ne vous ai pas tout dit … et je cherche Merlin.

\- Il n'est pas encore rentré. Et que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je peux avoir confiance en vous ? »

Elle n'attendait pas réellement de réponse, elle savait que le vieil homme était digne de confiance. Elle se concentra, inspira et libéra son énergie. Une flamme s'alluma lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, flottant en l'air en face de ses iris de la même couleur incandescente. Le vieil homme la regardait à la fois avec méfiance et incompréhension.

« Je ne lui veut aucun mal, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Je pourrais vous dénoncer et vous seriez exécutée.

\- Si Merlin est chez vous, c'est que vous êtes digne de confiance, affirma-t-elle. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

\- Il doit être au terrain d'entraînement. Mais faites attention, il est avec… »

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, déjà sortie. Aya riait dans sa tête, se moquant de sa précipitation, mais elle était trop pressée de revoir le serviteur pour y prêter attention. Mélisande courrait presque jusqu'au terrain, sa cape cachant son identité, elle sentait la présence du sorcier. La jeune femme l'aperçut enfin et la scène sous ses yeux lui fit perdre toute prudence. Ces idiots de chevaliers se servaient de lui comme d'une cible ou d'un mannequin d'entraînement.

« Messires, les interpela-t-elle, je ne savais pas que les chevaliers de Camelot en étaient réduits à ne pouvoir affronter que de simples civils. » Elle avait été complétement idiote, il la fixait tous, indignés qu'elle eût osé les provoquer. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. L'un d'eux s'approchait d'elle, il était jeune et blond. De loin, Merlin, qui avait dû lui aussi la reconnaître, lui faisait signe de déguerpir au plus vite. C'était mal connaître l'ombre. Le blond, à présent face à elle, lui adressa enfin la parole.

« Tu te portes volontaire à sa place ? » Elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire arrogant, et il croyait toujours être face à un homme. La magicienne allait bien s'amuser.

« Avec plaisir, sourit-elle moqueuse, mais seulement si vous osez m'affronter de plus près. »

Il acquiesça, son sourire plus crispé, tentant de la percer à jour. Il lui tendit une épée qu'elle refusa d'un signe de tête et sortit son arme, une barre de métal, presque aussi grande qu'elle. Ils se faisaient face, tous deux tels deux félins prêts à bondir. Il attaqua le premier, directement. Il la sous-estimait. Elle para sa lame et tournoya pour esquiver. Il se remit sur ses pieds, déstabilisé avant de s'élancer à nouveau espérant la surprendre par la force brute. Mélisande bloqua de nouveau, cette fois-ci les deux mains sur la barre et contre attaqua. Il prit un coup en plein flanc avant qu'elle ne recule. La réaction de la guerrière fut un peu trop brutale puisque sa capuche glissa, dévoilant son visage. Elle l'enleva totalement tandis qu'il l'assaillait de nouveau, sa surprise lui laissa une demi-seconde de plus. Elle para son épée avant de la faire basculer et de le désarmer d'un coup bien placé. L'épée tomba à ses pieds et la sorcière la fit glisser loin d'eux avant qu'il ne s'en empare. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, le coinçant contre le sol. Résultat : elle était assise sur lui tout en le maintenant en respect avec son arme. Autant dire que les chevaliers les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Elle se releva rapidement et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, signe de son fair-play. « Oui Aya, je suis fair-play, même si je me suis servie de mon physique pour le déconcerter. » Elle ria. Elle reporta son attention sur celui qu'elle reconnaissait à présent comme étant le prince Arthur.

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que vous en avez l'air, fit-elle.

\- Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

\- Il me semble que vous êtes le prince héritier, Arthur, répondit-elle en ignorant la menace sous-jacente, même si je n'en étais pas sure.

\- Et vous avez osé me provoquer ?

\- Au début, je ne vous avez pas reconnu et puis je n'allais tout de même pas me défiler, s'exclama-t-elle indignée. Et de toute manière, vous n'avez pas à traiter les gens de cette manière.

\- Je suis le prince, et il est mon serviteur, rétorqua-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Vous êtes un imbécile arrogant ! Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des autres sous prétexte que vous êtes bien né. Le sang ne fait pas tout, la preuve : il ne m'a pas empêchée de vous battre. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit tout en expliquant aux pensées de Merlin qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle était ravie de le revoir. Elle laissait un Arthur décontenancé au beau milieu de son propre terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

Ceci étant mon premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé et à me donner votre avis général quel qu'il soit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord excusez-moi pour ce long délai et merci à ceux qui m'ont lu. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour la courte longueur de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait environ une heure que Mélisande attendait, or elle ne supportait de rester dans l'attente. Elle marchait de long en large sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil partout autour d'elle, se figeant au moindre bruit suspect. De loin, Aya ne cessait de se moquer d'elle, la comparant à un fauve en cage. Si cette première comparaison plaisait assez à la jeune guerrière, les suivantes l'agacèrent. Si le félin flattait son ego en tant que combattante, être comparée à « un lièvre apeuré » la vexait profondément. Merlin n'était toujours pas là et la jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Arthur n'était pas le genre de seigneur à se venger sur son serviteur lorsqu'il se sentait frustré.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement. La vue du jeune serviteur essoufflé, la calma aussitôt. Elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui et son imagination avait alors pris l'ascendant sur sa raison, c'est pourquoi elle était réellement rassurée de voir le magicien en vie malgré les actes de la guerrière. Il semblait aller bien, quoiqu'un peu énervé. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, ce fut une explosion, ce qui rassura d'autant plus Mélisande.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de défier Arthur comme ça ? Tu ne tiens donc pas à la vie ? Et si jamais, il t'avait vu en train de faire de la magie ? D'ailleurs Gaius m'a dit que tu lui avais également fait une démonstration de tes talents, souligna-t-il sarcastique. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir, fit Mélisande malicieuse. Tu ne veux plus me voir ? ajouta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je…Tu es incorrigible, bafouilla-t-il gêné. »

Il sourit enfin à Mélisande de ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Celui qui illuminait ses yeux, un sourire authentique et chaleureux.

« Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, confessa-t-elle. Comme tu n'arrivais pas, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- De la part de celle qui débarque de nulle part pour se jeter en face d'Arthur sur son propre terrain d'entraînement, je trouve que la remarque est plutôt mal venue, il se calma en voyant la mine désemparée de la jeune femme. S'il te plaît préviens la prochaine fois… Et puis ne t'en fais pas comme ça, je ne suis qu'un PAUVRE serviteur un peu idiot, alors que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui... Bien entendu, tu es un idiot et je suis une jeune fille frêle et sans défense… »

Merlin explosa de rire face aux mimiques de la magicienne et à sa voix doucereuse.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais être une parfaite manipulatrice ?

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément et toi, tu pourrais être un très bon espion. Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'Arthur ne t'as pas puni pour se venger.

\- Arthur n'est pas comme ça. Et puis, je croyais que tu voyais en lui un futur Grand Roi, exagéra-t-il.

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que je suis ici pour la même raison que toi. Et puis, pour l'instant, même si il est plutôt bon combattant, je vois surtout en lui un idiot arrogant.

\- Je pense que son égo en a pris un coup. Tu t'es beaucoup améliorée et d'après Gaius tu ne serais pas une mauvaise enchanteresse.

\- Oh ça… Ce n'était rien du tout, répondit-elle gênée et balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as progressé aussi vite. Au fait pourquoi es-tu revenu alors qu'Uther est encore en vie ?

\- La vermine survit toujours trop longtemps, cracha-t-elle. Et ma venue est en rapport avec mes progrès. Au fait, j'aurais besoin de m'entraîner de nouveau. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais penses-tu que l'un des chevaliers accepterait de s'entraîner avec moi ? J'ai encore besoin d'apprendre… A moins que tu ne te dévoues, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse, je suis sure que tu en meurs d'envie, ricana-t-elle.

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pas, souria-t-il, mais tu sais que les armes ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine. Je peux toujours demander aux chevaliers, si ces messieurs daignent se battre contre une femme, se moqua-t-il. Plus sérieusement, tu peux m'expliquer la raison de ta présence ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire que je suis une femme, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire passer pour un homme mais merci Merlin. Oui, je pense que je te dois des explications. Seulement…avant que je t'en dévoile d'avantage, promets-moi de ne pas bouger et de tout garder pour toi. »

Il acquiesça, muet devant la soudaine solennité de la magicienne.

« Aya…. » C'était un murmure presque inaudible à l'extérieur, perdu dans un souffle. Merlin ne comprenait pas, ça ne semblait pas être un enchantement. Puis soudain, une énergie puissante apparue dans sa tête, elle semblait provenir de Mélisande tout en étant lointaine. Le murmure externe était un cri intérieur, un appel télépathique qui manqua de renverser Merlin tant il était puissant. Le serviteur regardait toujours la guerrière, qui maintenait une main contre son cœur tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Soudain, Merlin ne voyait plus la jeune guerrière enjouée et dynamique mais une femme solennelle et qui dégageait une puissance nouvelle. Les deux femmes se superposaient et s'imposaient dans l'esprit du magicien éberlué. Il ne reconnaissait plus son amie, il était complètement perdu lorsque la voix résonna. « Incline-toi devant la puissance ancestrale, toi qui n'est qu'un homme. Emrys, élu du monde magique, vois la toute puissance de la magie ancestrale, que toute la magie qui est en toi respecte celle des dragons. »

Merlin releva la tête en même temps que Mélisande qui regardait le dragon atterrir sans surprise. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui alors qu'il peinait à tenir debout sous la puissance. Elle posa sur lui ses prunelles qui lui semblaient incandescentes.

« Merlin, je te présente Aya, annonça-t-elle. Elle est ma partenaire, mon guide et mon plus grand secret. »


End file.
